


Reverse the Clock

by CorruptedAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Team, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedAngel/pseuds/CorruptedAngel
Summary: When Butterfly Miraculous Holder Hawk Moth threatened the peaceful land of Paris, Miraculous Holder Marinette had promised the world that she would not let him win.Fast Foward time and Paris is in shambles. With everyone gone and life dull, Marinette is unable to fix anything.Good thing she wakes up to find it is the first day back at school!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter one

With great power comes great responsibility. With responsibility comes many things. And with many things on your shoulders, mistakes were bound to be made. But, that was common. We learned from errors. We fixed those mistakes. Miraculous holders had powers beyond the normal. And I, as the Ladybug Miraculous holder, am deemed to be able to fix the mistakes I make. I create, I love, I _fix_.

_ But, how is someone suppose to fix this? How is someone suppose to learn from this? How can I love this? _

I desperately look around, hoping for an answer to my question. A voice, a noise, anything. A light that I need to see in this lonely night. A light to the tunnel I created.

There is nothing.

But, how can there be anything when no one is there? Everyone is gone. _Dead_. They left. I _killed_ them.

Paris is dead on the night I got akumitized. Paris is gone the moment I destroyed my team of heroes. Paris is in shambles the moment I made my partner cataclysm the world. Paris is gone when the Miraculous got in my hands.

I can hear them all crying, the creatures I hold. I can feel their resentment, their anger, their forgiveness, their worry, and worst of all - their fear. They fear the person who was supposed to protect the most important Miracle Box. As I stand over the corpses of my people, of my soulmate, I cry.

I mourn the person they all could have been. I mourn the person I loved.

I sit in my civilian clothes, on the tallest tower in Paris, and cry. I held onto the Earings of Ladybug and the Ring of the Black Cat. The two most powerful miraculous are in my hand, intertwined with mine and the hand of one Adrien Agreste. The Butterfly Miraculous is on the floor, laying dimly close enough to one Gabriel Agreste. It’s so stupid how a family can be.

If only I had been able to control my emotions. If only I had kept my identity a secret. If only I had been fast enough.

If only I could go back in time. If only. If only could turn into I have. Wouldn’t that be great? 

I chuckle, ignoring the pain that shoots up my side and the blood that continues melting into the ground. It was silly, no amount of power could fix this. No amount of power can change this.

I can feel my body begin to give in to the grips of death that have been with me for the past hour. Spots of black begin to dance across my vision, and I hear a small thud. Pain shoots up through my sides, and all I can think of now is of how sleepy I’ve become.

And I can see is a blinding light before my eyes shut. For the final time on that lonely night. 


	2. Chapter Two

“Marinette! Your alarm has been ringing for the past five minutes! You’re going to be late for your first day of school!” A sweet voice yells, breaking me away from whatever type of dream I was in. 

_Wait_.

First day… back at school…? H- What? _Wasn't I just-?_

I open my eyes, groaning in pain as the sun shines over my eyes. I’m greeted by my room. A room that had been mine a year or so ago. Was this all a dream? But, it feels so real… It _couldn’t_ be a dream. 

“Marinette!”

“Coming!” My voice is hoarse, and my mouth feels dry. I stand up from my bed, and my body protests in despair. I can feel my knees collapsing under me, creating a thud kind of noise. I can feel the pain coming in waves. I slowly change my position, checking my legs, hands, _everything_. Angry red scars litter them. Fading but there. Fading but hurting oh so damn much. I never got scars this bad, scars that litter everywhere. Not until… _Ladybug_. I stand up quickly, ignoring the pain and the dizziness that comes up after. _Tikki_.

_This was real. I wasn’t dreaming. I was sent back._

I go over to my purse, opening it and peering in. Tikki wasn’t there. She wasn’t inside.

“Tikki?” I whisper, looking at my room frantically. “Tikki? Tikki!?” She wasn’t there. Nowhere to be found. But, how? How could she be back to the time that started the mess known as _Ladybug_ and Chat Noir? All I can remember is holding the Ladybug earrings and Ring of the- oh _shit_.

“Marinette? Is everything alright?” I hear my mom ask, hearing her footsteps coming up the stairs. I was in a dirty short-sleeve shirt (and was that blood?) with nothing covering my scar filled arms. 

“Everything is fine! Don’t worry! No need to come up here! Totally!” I say, frantically changing my shirt and throwing on another (cleaner) shirt and a sweater. I hear my mom retreating with ‘alright honey’ and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Close. Too close. 

This was not a dream. This was not a game. There was no second chance after this. I mess this up and I am _done_ for. I went back in time, back to fix the mistakes I’ve made.

I finish putting on my jeans and shoes and go downstairs. After a quick breakfast, a goodbye to both my parents and a box of cookies I was on my merry way. (And _god_ did it hurt so much to see the parents I had-)

And I turned the corner to find Master Fu slowly making his way through the street as a car came dangerously close to hitting him.

* * *

A quick conversation and some running later, I found out two things. I was the only one to remember and I couldn't change many things. This brought up a wave of emotions within me that I couldn't name.

_Bitterness_.

I could definitely name that one. It was clawing its way into my heart - grasping at straws that I needed to hold onto. _If I was the only one to remember, how would Ad-Chat Noir react if I told him? Would I tell him? How can I tell him if I couldn't tell Master Fu? Was this all a sick prank? Was this even real? Would everyone still be the same?_

Upon entering the school, I remember how Alya and I became friends. A pang of pain hit my chest. _Could I even bring myself to be her friend? When I put her in harm's way back when I was still Ladybug? Would I bring her grief and misfortune now that I am nothing like I was before?_ I pushed myself to walk away from the desk, away from the incident that would make me and Alya friends. I hear Chloe and Sabrina talking about Adrien, and I can't help but remember my Chloe. The Chloe that grew up and the one that died too soon. _A Chloe that died because of you_ , a voice in my head says.

I ignore it as the teacher walked in. I was certain, that now I could save them all. I didn't need to be friends with Alya, I didn't need to be rivals with Chloe, I didn't need anyone. I need to save them, not sink them down with me.

**Time went on fast from then on, until Ivan got sent to the principal’s office.**

**Then things got dangerous.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts feelings anything - i really need to know how to improve

**Author's Note:**

> i am not very good at writing, feedback is hugely treasured !


End file.
